


Now that I see you, let them see you too.

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jensen and Jared’s parents marry, they become stepbrothers and then much, much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now that I see you, let them see you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_masquerade for the prompt: J2: Stepbrothers Exhibitionism Everyone thinks that stepbrothers Jared and Jensen are just really affectionate with each other. The truth is that they get off on hiding in plain sight, pushing the limits of how far they can go in public and not get caught. don’t know the prompter.

It didn’t start out as a happy union when Alan Ackles married Sherri Padalecki. Their sons Jensen and Jared had to learn how to be brothers and as teenage boys who have been used to being the only child, it wasn’t going to be easy. That is until they have to share a bedroom and discover how sexually attracted to each other they really are.

It all started when Jared didn’t realize Jensen was home and he came out of the shower buck naked and dripping wet. Jensen was sitting on his bed and even though prior to this he only ever thought of his little step brother Jared as annoying, he was gaining a new found respect for the semi- muscular yet long and gangly sixteen year old who was quite well hung. His cock liked what it saw too.

“What?” Jared notices that Jensen’s leering.

“Nothing, put some damned clothes on.” He pretends to be annoyed.

That same night, Jared’s trying to sleep but he can hear Jensen in the other bed breathing heavy and grunting softly. He’s pretty sure that he’s jerking off. He kind of likes the sounds and the thought of Jensen’s perfect face twisted up in a pleasured expression. He gets hard thinking about it. It sort of pisses him off that he can’t get off or Jensen will know. “Knock it the fuck off,” he yells into his pillow.

Jensen doesn’t stop. He likes that Jared’s annoyed so he picks up the speed. “Make me,” he grunts out as he works over his cock, his brain filled with his little brother’s hot body.

Jared can’t take it anymore and rolls over to see Jensen with the covers back, his legs spread, underwear pulled down and hand squeezing the thick, long cock jutting up. “Jesus, dude.” He can’t help it, he’s so turned on.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not Jesus but if you want me to stop, you’re going to have to finish the job for me.” Jensen teases.

Jared can’t fight it, he’s been attracted to Jensen for awhile now and maybe this is the opportunity to actually show him, so he does.

After that night, once the door is closed they sleep in the same bed and there is a lot of sexual activity going on.

They’re getting so close that they can’t even pretend in front of their family anymore to not get along. 

They’ve even started hanging out, sharing their friends and doing all of the group activities together. 

Jared always studies with his friend Gen after school at the library so it’s no surprise to him when Jensen shows up. 

He pulls the chair out beside Jared and sits down. “Hey bro,” he whispers. His hand slides across Jared’s thigh and nestles between them. Jared doesn’t even flinch, even though Gen is sitting beside him, not across from him but right next to him.

“Hey,” he smiles so wide that his dimples are apparent. His cock pays immediate attention as well. 

Jensen’s hand moves up until it’s cupping Jared’s crotch and gently squeezes the bulge that’s forming. “How’s it hanging…” he makes a long pause and then smirks at Jared before finishing. “Gen?” His hand grips Jared a little more. Jared swallows hard, his cheeks are becoming flushed from arousal. 

“Fine,” she says not even looking up from her book.

He leans in even closer to Jared and looks at his book. “What are you reading?” his hot breath ghosts over Jared’s neck. 

“M..a…, ma…th,” he can barely form words. Jared shifts his hips and pushes into Jensen’s palm.

“Well, I think I’ll hit the bathroom.” He winks at Jared and gives an extra rough squeeze before getting up to leave.

Jared clears his throat and pulls his t-shirt over his apparent erection. “I’ll be right back,” he says to Gen and then scrambles to catch up to Jensen who is waiting in a stall for him. 

“Never thought you’d get here,” he says huskily as he grabs Jared, shoves him against the wall and slams the metal door then clicks the latch. He presses against Jared, their groins touching as they begin moving against each other. Jensen claims Jared’s mouth as Jared’s hands pull him in close.

They’re tongues swirl around each other as Jensen pushes hard into Jared’s body. The wall behind Jared, and Jensen’s body pushing into him is the only thing holding him up. His knees are weak as he grinds into his brother’s erection. The rough swivel of Jensen’s crotch presses into Jared’s hard-on, the thick line brushing roughly into him. He’s already leaking and he knows he’s going to come in his boxers.

Jared’s hips jut forward; he needs more, needs to grind hard against Jensen’s body as he nuzzles his face into Jensen’s neck. “Need you,” he says into Jensen’s skin. Jensen obliges and shoves hard into him. He’s crushing into Jared with all of his force. He’s throbbing and he’s ready to come from the friction.

Jared clutches Jensen’s shoulders as he bucks ruthlessly into the harsh grind of Jensen’s push. Jensen grunts and slams Jared into the wall with brutal force as he comes against him; his boxers are a sloppy mess with jizz. Jared shivers uncontrollably with the pressure as his orgasm explodes inside of his underwear. 

They clutch onto each other as they ride out the mutual orgasm. Jared can barely catch his breath and Jensen is hanging onto Jared’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

“Damn.” Jared’s regaining his land legs.

“This just keeps getting better and better.” Jensen’s shoving toilet paper down his underwear to sop up the mess. 

When they go back out, Gen gives them a sideways glance. “I thought you fell in.” 

Jared chuckles nervously. “Nah, just talking.”

“I think it’s great that you two are getting along now.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why we weren’t doing this all along.” Jared smirks.

The next week Jared and his friends go to the high school football game. Jensen invites some of his friends from college.

It’s a cold dreary night. There is a light misty rain in the air and you can see your breath. Jared’s shivering with the cold so Jensen squeezes in close and presses against him. 

“Better?” he whispers.

“Much,” Jared smiles s he feels the heat bleeding through his jacket.

Chad bounds up the bleachers with rain ponchos and throws one at Jared. “Dude, you’re shivering.”

“Thanks.” Jared smiles but he’s also disappointed to lose Jensen’s heat.

Jensen sees the big yellow poncho as Jared opens it, and gets a devious idea. “Can we share it like a blanket?” 

Jared sees the glint in his eyes and is pretty sure he knows where this is going. “Sure,” he says as he covers their laps with the plastic. Jensen pulls it up a little farther and tucks his arms under it. 

As the game goes on and everyone is cheering, Jensen shoves his hand between Jared’s legs and starts kneading his cock, bringing it to full erection. Jared’s clutching the bench with one hand while shoving his other down the front of Jensen’s jeans. 

The excitement of the ballgame is echoing through the crowd as they cheer and root for the home team but Jensen and Jared are busy stroking each other off.

Jared’s almost on Jensen’s lap as he works his hand over Jensen’s thick hard-on. Jensen’s shifting his hips and letting out forceful moans with each load roar of the crowd. He loves that no one is noticing them and they are getting away with beating each other off while surrounded by their naïve friends.

They’re stroking in unison as the pressure builds. Jared’s rotating his hips as he moves into Jensen’s rough movements as his hand grips then releases with short strokes. His thumb caressing the precome slicked head and slipping over the tender slit making Jared gasp with each pass.

They lean into each other as their orgasms build. Jared picks up the pace with his hand as he twists gently over the engorged head of his brother’s throbbing cock. Jensen bucks hard into his touch and comes over Jared’s hand. The come making the final strokes slick.

The aroma of Jensen’s come wafting up has Jared squirming. He swivels his hips and leans back to give Jensen better access to jerk him off faster. He’s leaking so much that Jensen’s tugs are smearing the wetness across his abdomen. He’s breathing hard and clutching Jensen’s thigh. 

The team makes a touch down and everyone cheers. Jared bucks, arches his back and screams as he comes. The intense orgasm rips through him like a rocket. Jensen smiles at the intense face he makes before turning to a blissful relaxed haze.

They want to cuddle, wrap their arms around each other and bask in the soft relaxing afterglow of their orgasm, but they can’t. They’re sitting in the middle of all of their friends in the bleachers of a high school football game and they just got each other off without being caught. That’s enough for both of them right now.

“When we get home, its shower sex,” Jensen whispers as he tucks himself back down into his jeans.

“But mom and dad are home,” Jared’s straightening his clothes.

“Exactly.” He winks flirtatiously at Jared.

The End


End file.
